Como calienta el sol
by milo-g
Summary: Él también se puso de costado, acercándose a los labios de Shouto, rozándolos apenas, sintiendo cómo él separaba los suyos y acariciaba su labio inferior con su lengua. ―Divirtiéndose sin mí, ¿huh? ―Cuestionó Katsuki. TodoBakuDeku. One-shot.


Hola!

Primera vez en este fandom(?) _be kind, im a virgin_.

Advertencia: TODOBAKUDEKU. Yas.

Advertencia 2: No lo revisé antes de subirlo y estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran, sería un _todos con todos._

Nota: Este fic es utilizado como publicidad para el reto **ESTACIONES** , del foro **Fanfiction Español.** Es un foro multi-fandom y el reto está disponible hasta el 31 de diciembre. Anyway, si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi perfil.

Disfruten.

* * *

El sol era abrazante, demasiado para ser los últimos días del verano. Faltaba poco para comenzara la escuela, su tercer y último año.

Habían sido dos meses y medio de vacaciones _muy_ largos, ya que sus agencias no les habían dado descanso. Por suerte, al final se habían apiadado, dejándoles el último fin de semana, antes de la escuela, libre.

Izuku se lamentaba, en parte, que el exhaustivo trabajo no le había dejado tiempo de ver ni a Katsuki ni a Shouto. Hablaban los tres bastante en un chat grupal que compartían solo ellos y, por lo que leía ahí, ellos sí habían logrado verse.

Eso- era bueno. En verdad le alegraba.

Hacía un tiempo ya que estaban en una dinámica _extraña_. Katsuki solía ser indiferente o los ignoraba, pero siempre estaba pegado a ellos. Shouto no sabía _qué hacer_ estando con ambos o solo con Izuku, pero estaba atento a lo que _podría_ hacer. Izuku, por otro lado, trataba de establecer cierta rutina o normalidad en lo que hacían, siendo el que tomaba sus manos o repartía besos y abrazos entre ellos. A Katsuki y a Shouto les costaba, tal vez al primero un poco más que al otro, pero siempre correspondían.

A Izuku le preocupaba que _no estuvieran en la misma página_. Los quería a ambos y sabía que ellos lo querían, pero…

Pero, evidentemente, no necesitaban su ayuda para quererse ellos también y eso _era bueno_.

Hacía varias semanas que no salía, más allá del recorrido trabajo-casa y viceversa, por eso, el que los tres tuvieran el fin de semana libre, lo ponía muy feliz.

Le daba curiosidad ver cómo sería esta salida; curiosidad y _nervios_ , aunque esos trataba de enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente.

…

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Izuku, esperándolo. Después, ambos se encontrarían con Shouto en la estación de tren.

Suspiró mirando de nuevo su celular, revisando las últimas noticias, esperando que Izuku se apresurara.

― _Sí, tengo todo, mamá ―_ escuchó a Izuku y luego la perilla de la puerta.

―Tarde ―dijo Katsuki.

Izuku cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó rápido hacía él―, quería asegurarme de no olvidar nada.

Quedaron cara a cara, sin estar seguros de _cómo_ saludarse, durante varios segundos. Cuando todo se volvió demasiado incómodo, Katsuki comenzó a caminar.

―Vamos, Sho- ―se interrumpió a sí mismo―, llegaremos tarde.

Izuku lo siguió, sonriendo y tímidamente sujetó su mano. El rubio enlazó sus dedos sin dudar y sin dejar de mirar al frente, pero sin perderse cómo Izuku se sonrojaba apenas.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo? Yo estuve lidiando con mucho papeleo, porque nunca se termina…

…

Los vio caminando, acercándose a él. La estación de tren estaba casi vacía, exceptuando por algunas personas del otro andén y a ellos tres. Iban de la mano, Izuku mirándolo a él y sonriéndole, mientras Katsuki hablaba.

―Hola ―saludó él cuando ambos estuvieron cerca.

Katsuki le dio una mirada _extraña_ , una que Shouto no supo descifrar bien, y movió la cabeza ―. Hola.

―¿Tendríamos que comprar algo más, o…? ―Preguntó Izuku, mirando a ambos.

Shouto se encogió de hombros.

―Estoy seguro que llevas _todo_ ahí ―Katsuki hizo ademán a la mochila amarilla―, vámonos de una vez.

Comenzó a caminar, llevando a Izuku consigo de la mano. Shouto comenzó a caminar también, sin esperarse el roce de la mano de Izuku con la suya. Lo miró y él lo sonrió, haciendo que el sonriera apenas también y enlazara sus dedos con él.

…

Había gente en la playa, pero no tanta. Katsuki había insistido que caminaran por la orilla y se alejaran de todos. Luego de atravesar un pequeño muelle rocoso, se encontraron solos ellos.

Katsuki estaba colocando una sombrilla en la arena, mientras Shouto hacía un hueco para poner las bebidas que habían comprado con su hielo. Izuku le estaba colocando bloqueador solar a Katsuki en la espalda, que ya había terminado con la sombrilla. Luego se acercó a Shouto.

―¿Te pongo? ―Preguntó y él asintió.

Cuando terminó, Katsuki se acercó a ambos.

―¿Puedo ponerte en la espalda, _Izukun_? ―Preguntó Shouto antes de que él rubio hablara. Izuku se sonrojó apenas, porque aún terminaba de acostumbrarse a que Shouto lo llamara así y asintió.

―Entonces, _yo_ te pondré en el pecho, _Izuku_ ―dijo Katsuki, sentándose junto a ellos y pasándose bloqueador en los brazos.

―¡N-No es necesario, Kacchan! ―Izuku lo miró veloz, sonrojándose más.

…

Luego de estar los tres jugando y nadando en el mar, Izuku había salido para descansar un rato.

La marea estaba baja aún, y Katsuki y Shouto se veían lejos, a pesar de que el agua les llegaba por debajo del pecho.

Sonreía al verlos _jugar._ En realidad, solo se veía a Katsuki gritar de a ratos, pero Izuku sabía que era porque Shouto le mandaba pequeñas olas tibias, para luego mandarle una de agua helada.

Después de un grito especialmente alto, Izuku vio cómo Shouto salía del agua y se acercaba veloz a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios cuando habló―. ¿Cansado?

Izuku negó y quedaron en un pequeño silencio hasta que habló.

―¿Y, uh, qué hicieron con Kacchan esa vez? ―Shouto lo miró sin entender―. Ya sabes, cuando- cuando ustedes _salieron_.

Shouto miró al frente, mirando a Katsuki mientras flotaba boca arriba―. Nada especial. Estuvimos entrenando.

Izuku hizo un sonido de afirmación y el otro volvió a hablar―. ¿Pasa algo?

―¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ―Dijo veloz―. Estoy feliz, yo no, uh, no estaba seguro de si… _esto_ estaba yendo por el camino correcto… ¿Creo?

Shouto lo miró, no estando seguro de qué responder.

Izuku rio avergonzado y se tiró hacia atrás en la arena―. No me hagas caso, estoy diciendo tonterías ―se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Shouto se recostó a su lado, de costado, su cabeza apoyada en su brazo―, no me parecen tonterías, Izuku.

Se quitó apenas las manos del rostro, dejando ver sus mejillas rosadas y la sonrisa de sus labios.

―Me gusta cuando me llamas así.

―Me gusta llamarte así.

Él también se puso de costado, acercándose a los labios de Shouto, rozándolos apenas, sintiendo cómo él separaba los suyos y acariciaba su labio inferior con su lengua.

―Divirtiéndose sin mí, ¿huh? ―Cuestionó Katsuki. Estaba parado delante de ellos y el agua que goteaba de su cuerpo los salpicaba.

―Sí.

―¡No! ―Exclamó Izuku, riendo y con sus manos en su rostro otra vez.

…

El sol ya estaba un poco más suave. Katsuki y Shouto estaban a algunos metros de Izuku tirándose un balón en una mezcla de voleibol, futbol y _quemados_ , ya que a veces la tiraban con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Izuku estaba en la arena, construyendo un castillo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Shouto había tirado la pelota un poco lejos del alcance de Katsuki, quien corría de espaldas hacía él.

Logró atrapar el balón, pero tropezó hacía atrás y cayó sentado en la arena.

―¡Qué no sabes cómo tirar un balón, idiota! ―Exclamó y luego giró sobre su hombro―. _Oh._

―Ah, lo siento, como mi padre no me quería, nunca tuve oportunidad… Ah, destruiste el castillo de Izukun.

―¡Bien hecho, _Bakugo_! ―Exclamó Izuku, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Katsuki se levantó del suelo, descolocado por cómo Izuku lo había llamado y sacudiéndose la arena del pantalón corto. Miró a Izuku, sin saber cómo defenderse y luego giró a Shouto, señalándolo con el dedo.

―¡ _Él_ tiró el balón como la mierda, haciéndome caer sobre tu…! Uh, ¿montaña?

―¡Era un _castillo_! ―Exclamó, indignado y giró a Shouto, esperando que él sí se hubiera dado cuenta.

―Supongo que si lo ves de costado…

―¡ _Shouto_! ―Exclamó de vuelta.

―Vamos, te hice un favor acabando con el sufrimiento de tu montaña ―Shouto asintió y Katsuki sonrió―, así que: de nada, Deku.

Izuku frunció aún más el ceño; tomó su balde con agua y arena, y se lo echó en la cabeza a Katsuki. Shouto los miraba, a unos escasos pasos de ellos y se había largado a reír. Izuku tomó la arena húmeda que había quedado en el fondo del balde y se lo tiró en la cara también.

―Ambos están demasiado _secos_ , así que: de nada.

No esperó más para empezar a correr, en dirección al mar. Mirando sobre su hombro vio Katsuki y a Shouto, siguiéndolo de cerca. Antes de llegar a la orilla del mar, dio un gran salto, elevándose algunos metros y cayendo al mar en bomba.

…

El sol caía a sus espaldas. En la estación de tren se habían despedido de Shouto. Caminaban lentamente, en parte porque estaban cansados, en parte porque iban charlando.

―Fue divertido hoy ―comentó Izuku.

―Supongo- creo que- ―Katsuki desvió la mirada de Izuku y suspiró―, sí.

Izuku lo miró y le dio un apretón en la mano.

―Es… extraño- todo esto, ustedes, yo- uh ―giró a mirarlo―, pero, está- _está bien_.

―Me alegro ―se detuvo en sus pasos, delante de su casa―. Esta es mi parada.

Katsuki rodó sus ojos sonriendo- esa había sido su frase de despedida desde que habían comenzado a volver juntos de la escuela.

Se acercó a Izuku, su mano acariciando el camino desde su mejilla hasta su lóbulo, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, y su otra mano aferrándose a la mano del otro. Izuku sonrió, poniendo su mano en la cadera de Katsuki y acercando sus labios a los de él.

Él le correspondía el beso, acariciando su nuca y su cabello; sentía la lengua de Izuku acariciar sus labios, pidiéndole entrar. Llevó su otra mano a la nuca de él, acercándolo más a Katsuki, recibiendo su lengua y provocando que sus dientes chocaran.

― _Mierda_ ―murmuró Katsuki, aún sujetándolo.

La puerta se abrió y se separaron de golpe.

―¡Izuku, Katsuki-kun! ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí? ―Cuestionó Inko mientras salió de la casa, lista para hacer las compras―. Entren a beber algo frío.

―Gracias, pero ya me estaba yendo ―dijo Katsuki, sin mirar a ninguno―. Nos vemos, Deku.

―Adiós ―murmuró Izuku.

* * *

Personalmente, no me agradan esos fics en que Izuku y Katsuki están en una relación y él le sigue hablando o tratando mal. Uno de mis headcannons es que Katsuki está _head over heels_ por Izuku y eso me encanta(?)

¡Gracias por leer!

Los reviews son bienvenidos(?)

Saludos.


End file.
